


First

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute and honestly I almost cried writing this, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, There's a few cute emotional bits, Trans Character, Trans ftm! Zarbon, at least I think so, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: It's Zarbon's first time, and Dodoria has the honor of being his first.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> If the thought of a ftm man having sexual intercourse offends you, don't read this.

The first time Dodoria laid Zarbon down on the bed, Zarbon was nothing more than a nervous, blushing virgin. Throughout the eleven years they'd been in that army, having both “joined” at the age of nineteen, Zarbon had never been bedded. Dodoria however, well, he had experience, and knew how to treat a man in the bedroom. 

It was probably an honor for Dodoria to be the one to take him, but he seemed far too confused to feel any honor when the words left Zarbon’s pretty mouth.

“I’ve… never done this,” Zarbon admitted, cheeks flaring as he looked away. He gasped out, feeling Dodoria nip at his neck, and blushed darker as the other man sat up, looking down at him with a brow raised. 

“Wait… Seriously?” Dodoria almost laughed. Surely, Zarbon had to be joking. Someone as ridiculously sexy as the green haired man had to have been sought after by, well, anyone who was sane. But yet, he almost believed it. It was also likely that someone as gorgeous as Zarbon would be a prude, only letting the most beautiful of people even touch them. 

And yet, that brought the question, why Dodoria then?

“Yes…” Zarbon said softly, looking up at the other man. Maybe he should turn back? Dodoria was such a sweet guy though, and very obviously knew what he was doing. Much different from many of the other soldiers. 

“You've been here eleven years, and not one other soldier has done this with you?” 

“W-well! I have standards!” Zarbon sputtered out, his face growing darker. It seemed though that his statement only confused the other man even more. 

“So… Out of everyone here, you choose me? Those are some fucked up standards babe,” Dodoria sighed. He gently cupped Zarbon’s cheek, who in return smiled a little. 

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, for one, our species have been in a war since before we were born, and frankly, I'm pretty ugly.” Dodoria snorted. He expected Zarbon to agree with that statement, but only got a scowl in return. 

“Well you're a lot nicer than many of the attractive soldiers here.” He said softly, cringing a little at the thought of the last man who had tried -and failed- to bed Zarbon. 

“Makes sense but…” Dodoria started, he leaned closer to Zarbon’s ear. “I might hurt you,” He said quietly, before kissing at Zarbon’s neck. Zarbon let out a soft whine, and squirmed a little. 

“Then be careful, I can take it.” Zarbon replied, swallowing as Dodoria slid his fingers under the straps of Zarbon’s uniform spandex, and slid them off his shoulders. He instinctively gripped Dodoria’s wrists. 

“W-wait!” He gasped softly. The sudden fear of Dodoria judging him slammed down on him. 

“Sorry, what's wrong?” Dodoria asked, looking down at the nervous man under him. 

“Never mind…” Zarbon said softly, letting go of the other's wrist. Dodoria was a nice man! He wouldn't get angry, would he? He heard him regularly talk about how he was homosexual, and wasn't sure how he'd react to what he had down there. 

“I'll stop if you want me to,” Dodoria said softly, and pulled the spandex down to show Zarbon’s chest. His eyes widened a moment, looking down at long scars along both of Zarbon’s pecs, at the bottom. “What happened there?” He asked softly, running a finger along the scars. They were too neat to have happened during battle. He looked up at Zarbon’s face seeing tears in the other man’s eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Zarbon said softly, trying to blink his tears away as he sniffled. “I-I should have-” He was interrupted by Dodoria gently kissing him. 

“What are you sorry about?” Dodoria asked, pulling the spandex down further. His question was answered as it was revealed to him that Zarbon had no penis. Instead, he had a vagina.

“I-I know you're gay, but… I-I just… I like you so much I didn't want you to hate me-!” Zarbon let out a little sob, tears streaming down his face. He expected anger, for Dodoria to yell at him and leave. He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. 

“I'm still with a handsome man aren't I?” Dodoria said, gently wiping Zarbon’s tears away. He smiled, placing Zarbon’s spandex aside. 

“Huh?” Zarbon opened his eyes, confused when the other didn't respond in anger. Dodoria kissed him on the tear stained cheek, a hand moving to the back of Zarbon’s head, the other on the low of Zarbon’s back. He rolled, bringing Zarbon up to rest on his chest. 

“I'm still gay if I'm with a man, and you're a man, right?” Dodoria said as he rubbed his hand up and down Zarbon’s back, listening to the other man let out a little purr at the gentle touch along his sensitive back. Zarbon didn't say anything, but the way he wiped his tears and smiled was reply enough. 

Frankly, while Dodoria’s experience laid more in phallic areas, he still had enough experience in the world of vaginas to know what he was doing here. And honestly, he found this to be much easier. Unfortunate accidents were a hundred times more avoidable. 

Zarbon was about to say something, but instead let out a little whimper as he felt Dodoria’s hand give his rather plump rear a squeeze. His face flushed again, and the room started to fill with a pleasantly sweet pheromone filled scent. Dodoria grinned.

“Like that?” He asked, rather liking that scent. 

“Y-Yes…” Zarbon said, burying his face into Dodoria’s clothed chest as he felt another squeeze. He noticed that Dodoria hadn't taken a single thing off, but didn't say anything. 

“I can tell,” Dodoria chuckled, gently petting Zarbon’s hair with his free hand. He drew back his hand, letting Zarbon sit up. The pretty man panted softly, hands on Dodoria’s shoulders to hold himself up. He didn't stay there for long, as he found himself on his back against the mattress again. Amber eyes blinked as he watched Dodoria reach into the bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle.

“Spread your legs for me,” Dodoria said, grinning as Zarbon did so. He put some of the bottles contents onto two fingers, slicking them. Zarbon gulped, and tensed up as those same fingers rubbed against his virgin pussy. He let out a little yelp as they slowy pushed inside him, and cringed. 

“Am I hurting you?” Dodoria asked, his worry evident. Zarbon shook his head, biting his lip.

“No… I'm just unused to anything but my own fingers down there,” He admitted. Dodoria laughed softly. He pulled his fingers back, having a new idea. 

“Tell me if this is too much,” He said, before holding both of Zarbon’s thighs. Before Zarbon could ask what he meant, he felt a tongue run along his sensitive clit, and gasped. 

“Oh my gods!” He exclaimed, gripping the sheets. Dodoria grinned, and licked again. He got the same reaction, and found it cute. Zarbon was so sensitive, and they had barely even started. 

“Oh fuck~” Zarbon whined out, feeling a long and slow lick. He was already panting, thighs shaking a little. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt another lick. His toes curled, and he whimpered. 

“Dodoriaaaaa~” He moaned, hardly able to get a hold of himself. It felt so good, he wasn't sure how long he could take it. He suddenly let out a squeal, feeling Dodoria’s fingers slip inside him as the tongue ran up his pounding clit. 

“Oh fuck! D-Dodoria!” He gasped out, feeling something incredibly new. Dodoria pressed his fingers against Zarbon’s tender spot, bringing out a loud moan. He sucked on Zarbon’s clit, rubbing at that spot. Zarbon squirmed against the sheets, throwing his head back. 

He felt a pressure down in his lower abdomen, and quickly moved Dodoria back with his foot. At first Dodoria questioned why, until he watched fluids spurt out from Zarbon’s urethra. Zarbon’s back arched, and he felt as if his heart were pounding in his pussy. He wailed out, squirting all over the bed as his body trembled. 

Zarbon, in his thirty years of life, had never orgasmed. That changed at that moment. He found himself unable to take it, and would have fallen right off that bed if Dodoria hadn't quickly caught him. Dodoria held him, rubbing his back to soothe him as his body tremored. Zarbon panted harshly, clinging onto the other man as his body finally relaxed. 

“You alright?” Dodoria asked, looking down at the man in his lap. Zarbon swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath as he felt his body practically ragdoll. He lifted a hand, nodding as he gave a thumbs up.   
Dodoria felt rather proud right then, holding the man who he'd just made orgasm for his first time ever. 

“Oh my god…” Zarbon finally regained the ability to speak after a few moments of panting. He looked up at Dodoria, definitely glad he decided he would let that man bed him. He felt himself layed back down, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“We're just getting started, you'll have plenty more chances for another one of those~” Dodoria purred, deciding it was time. Zarbon gulped, watching the man unzip his pants. His eyes widened when Dodoria pulled out his dick, looking down at the girthy nine inches nervously. 

“That's… that's huge,” He whimpered, nervously adjusting himself. Dodoria got the bottle again, and let some of the cool lube land on Zarbon’s already wet cunt. He'd probably have to use the whole bottle if he didn't want to hurt Zarbon. 

“I'll be really careful,” He said, using a generous amount to coat his throbbing length. There were a few dull “spikes” and he just hoped they wouldn't cause Zarbon pain. He didn't want to hurt him.

“O-okay,” Zarbon nodded, and spread his legs apart. Dodoria gently rubbed Zarbon’s thighs as he got between them. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Zarbon’s pussy, watching Zarbon bite his lip. He kissed him, before pressing the tip against Zarbon’s virgin entrance. He prayed silently that he wouldn't hurt the other man.

Zarbon gasped out, feeling the tip slowly push it's way in. He winced, spreading his thighs further. He tried to relax his body, and just hoped he could take it.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” Dodoria told him. He held Zarbon’s hand in his own, slowly pushing in. He froze, hearing Zarbon let out a yelp of a sound. 

“Y-You okay?!” He gasped, looking down at Zarbon. Oh god, had he already hurt him? Zarbon swallowed, squeezing Dodoria’s hand. 

“I'm fine! I'm okay!” He assured, taking a few moments to try and get used to the small fraction of Dodoria’s cock inside him.

Dodoria sighed, and started to push in some more. He huffed, feeling how tight and warm Zarbon was around him. He gritted his teeth, using all his willpower to keep from thrusting all the way in, and just using Zarbon. He heard Zarbon whimper, and stopped as he was halfway in. 

“Oh my god! You're so big,” Zarbon panted out, barely even able to take four inches of Dodoria’s dick. The wider male kissed him, moving down to his jaw. Zarbon gasped, and let out a moan as he felt the kisses move down to his neck.

“Tell me when to keep going,” Dodoria said, giving Zarbon’s rear a squeeze again. Zarbon closed his eyes, letting out a little moan.

“Now,” He said, and hesitantly rolled his hips. He let out a mix of a moan and yelp, feeling some of the dull spikes rub on his tender spot. 

Dodoria moved further, listening to Zarbon whimper and moan. He held Zarbon close, and let out a grunt as he finally pushed all the way in. Zarbon panted, his body tight around Dodoria’s cock. He looked up at the other, smiling. 

“It feels so good…” He said, thighs shaking a little. Dodoria kissed him, letting Zarbon adjust to the size. It was incredibly hard to keep from just thrusting, Zarbon’s tightness fele absolutely amazing. 

“I'll make you feel even better,” Dodoria promised, slowly starting to pull back. He heard Zarbon gasp, stopping at half way. He held Zarbon’s hand, and started to push back in. 

Zarbon felt his back arch, and cried out. Dodoria repeated the action, receiving the same reaction. 

“G-gods!” Zarbon gasped out, gripping the sheets. Dodoria gripped his hips, and repeated the action faster this time. 

“You like it?” He practically growled out, which sent shivers up Zarbon’s spine. Zarbon whined out, nodding. 

“Yes…” He said, and suddenly wailed out as Dodoria gave one hard thrust. He hit the spot that made Zarbon see stars, and Zarbon gripped the sheets. “I'm going to cum again!” He gasped out. Dodoria laughed, giving another. 

“Go ahead,” He purred, bending down to kiss as Zarbon’s chest. He listened to each moan and whimper, letting his hips thrust in a steady pattern. 

“D-Dodoria oh my gods! Yes!” Zarbon wailed out, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. He started to desperately roll his hips against Dodoria’s thrusts, letting out a loud wail at each one. 

That same pressure overtook him, and he threw his head back as the fluids began to squirt out. He rolled his hips hard, and felt Dodoria’s thrusts grow harder. 

Dodoria let out a loud growling moan, gripping Zarbon’s ass as he pinned him to the bed, unable to control himself anymore. 

His thrusts slammed into Zarbon, the tight flesh loosening in Zarbon’s arousal. 

“Fuck! Dodoria oh my god!” Zarbon sobbed out in pleasure, back arching as Dodoria’s thrusts splashed his fluids all over. He soaked Dodoria’s clothes, but the other didn't seem to care. 

Dodoria was surprised to find himself reaching his climax rather fast. But he could easily blame Zarbon. He felt so good around him, bringing out loud grunts and moans from Dodoria. 

“Gonna cum soon,” He warned. He gave Zarbon’s ass a smack, hearing the cry of pleasure. He smirked, and pulled out. Zarbon whined as the shaft left him, and gasped as he felt Dodoria’s hot seed spurt all over his stomach and chest. 

He panted, watching as Dodoria huffed out, equally as winded. Dodoria caught his breath quicker though. 

“Alright, that made a mess…” Dodoria panted out, slowly standing. Zarbon nodded, and didn't argue as he was picked up.

“You did good,” Dodoria said, walking into his bathroom. He let the rather large tub fill with hot water, and set Zarbon in it. He stripped off his own messy clothes, and soon got in himself. 

“Did I?” Zarbon asked, sighing as he felt the warm water. He smiled, moving to cuddle Dodoria. 

“Yeah, of course.” Dodoria wrapped his arms around Zarbon, smiling. “You're one hell of a tough man,” He said, grinning as Zarbon let out a cute snort. Dodoria kissed him, holding him closer as he rubbed at his back. They kissed for a few moments, before Zarbon pulled back. 

“I love you,” 

“Love ya too, my handsome ass crocodile,”

“Oh shut up,”

“What, would you rather some cute nickname. Maybe Bonbon?”

“Call me that and I'll kick you in the dick,”

“Love you too Bonbon,”


End file.
